Sweet And Sour
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Adopted from ForNowUnamed. When Kendall gets caught shop lifting at the mall, he agrees to date the head of security's son,James Diamond, the town gang leader.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight was a good kid. He never lied,he never cheated,and he never hurt anyone's feelings. So what was he doing locked up in the mall jail.? Kendall Knight got caught stealing. And it was all because of stupid peer pressure. His friend Dak told him to steal those earrings. He assured Kendall they wouldnt get caught. Well, Dak was right about that. They didnt get caught, but Kendall did. Of course Dak didnt stick around when the mall security saw him stuff the three-hundred dollar earrings into his pocket. No, Dak was long gone. At first Kendall was confused to why his "friend" had just walked away from him. He tried to follow him, but then he felt two cold hands stop him.

That was the scariest moment of the young blondes life. He'd never done anything like this before. He was scared they would call his parents. His mom was already mad at him for forgetting to pick up his younger sister, Katie. This wasn't something he wanted her to know about to. The officer pulled Kendall away. He turned one more time to see if Dak ad really left him. And sure enough,

he had.

So now Kendall sat in the mall jail waiting for the officer to come back with the chief. You know, the big guy whose always in charge. When Kendall saw a man walk through the doors he knew immediately this man was the chief.

The man was at least in his early forties. He stood much taller than Kendall, with huge muscles. Kendall swallowed roughly as he looked the man up and down. He was wearing what looked like an army suit . His hair was cut short,and he was in all black. He wore dark shades to cover his eyes. Kendall guessed because they could pierce through your soul . He thought this staring contest would continue for a good 4 hours, and then the man started talking.

"You ever been in this type of trouble before boy?" He asked, voice deep and filled with hatred. Kendall shook his head quickly.

"No sir" He answered looking any where but at the man. He refused to even try to make eye contact.

"What kinda grades you got?" The man asked sitting down at the desk in front of him.

"Straight A's sir. Im even on the honor roll" Kendall said trying desperately not to stutter . The man nodded and looked Kendall up and down before he sighed. This made Kendall nervous.

"Please dont call my parents sir please dont! Ill never even come back to the mall but please dont call my parents they would KILL me!" Kendall said trying to plead with the man. The man shook his head and laughed a gruff laugh that made Kendall wince a little.

"You seem like a good kid are you not?" Kendall nodded at this.

"Your smart and good looking too" The man said, taking Kendall by surprise. He hadnt expected that to come out of his mouth.

"Tell me son" The man said taking off his shades. Kendall was surprised to see just brown eyes behind them.

"Are you gay?"The man asked him. Kendall's head shot up quickly. Not knowing how or if he should respond or not. So the blonde boy only nodded his head looking away from the man.

"Good. I wont tell your parents" The man replied moving some papers off of his desk and into an empty drawer. Kendall smiled at this.

"Thank you so much si-" The man stopped Kendall from talking by holding up his hand.

"But only if you do something for me" Kendall's felt as though he was going to cry. He wasn't in one of those movies was he? Where the old man raped the boy whenever he wanted. Or he was kidnapped and never heard from again. He didn't want that to happen to him . The man laughed and shook his head as if understanding what Kendall was thinking.

"Its not like that I'm, not going to hurt you" He assured Kendall. The blonde boy let out a shaky sigh of relief . Then he looked at the man confused.

"Then what...what do you want?" Kendall asked sitting down on a bench not to far away. The man smiled.

"Well my name is Officer Diamond. And I want you to date my son" He said simply as he started to write on some papers Kendall's mouth hung wide open. He wanted him to do what? Kendall didn't even know his son! And yet he wanted to Kendall to date the kid?

"What? Why me?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Simple because you seem like a good kid. You look around at least sixteen, my son just turned seventeen, so I don't see a problem with the age. You have passing grades as it would seem. And your not ugly. My son is...as you would say a bad seed. He needs someone to turn him around, and you seem like the person who could do it."

"..." Kendall was speechless. Somehow the man could tell all of that by asking him a few questions?

"And dont worry my son is gay too. So he should have no problem dating you. He's really into the innocent type. Which you seem to be so, is it a deal? If not I call your parents" The man said simply.

Kendall sat and actually thought about it. Sure he was sixteen and sure he was gay. But he only had thoughts about other boys. He had never had a boyfriend. He was still a virgin who hadn't had his first kiss! What would his parents say about this? Why was he even thinking about saying yes? No he wasn't think about saying yes.

"Okay" Kendall said slowly " Ill date your son"

He did say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

Kendall was in pure shock. He had just told his mother that he was leaving for awhile. He didn't tell her where or for how long. And yet she did everything for him except pack his bags. She even gave him the car to drive around. And with that she turned her head an went straight into the kitchen. Not even bothering to look back at him . She had really stopped caring for him after his father had past away. She only ever had time for Katie.

His mother never kissed his forehead anymore,she didn't say I love you, she didn't even acknowledge his presence anymore. It was always Katie this and Katie that. How AMAZING Katie was . Katie didn't even live with them anymore she had gone off to boarding school eight months ago.

Kendall was beyond upset and a little sad as he packed his suitcase. He only grabbed things that were important to him. He grabbed clothes,beanies,old pictures,and some other random things that had purpose to him He placed his guitar in its case and waved goodbye to his mom. She didn't even glance up, only shooed him away. Kendall couldn't help the way his eyes rolled at this . Then, he was out the door.

When he closed the door Kendall let out a deep sigh. He couldn't help but feel a little joy as he left the house he had once grew up in. He touched the door just for memory. Who knew when he would be coming back. Kendall walked over to the trunk of his new car. It was a silver 2010 Subaru Impreza. He threw in all of his things he had and then grabbed his cell phone, checking the address that had texted him.

"2362 Pulvery Lane"

That was where all the rich kids lived. All the kids that were better then everyone else. Or at least they thought they were . He got in his car; Kendall looked at the house one last time before pulling out of the drive way and to his new house. And his new family. His new life. And most of all his new boyfriend who he had yet to meet.

* * *

James Diamond was bored out of his mind . He had just broken up with his most recent boy toy,Jett. Jett was fun for James. Jett was flexible and James really liked that. But James eventually got bored of him and kicked him out . Jett didn't like that at all. He clawed at the steps of James home while he was dragged out by Security . All James could honestly do was shake his head as he watched the boy be dragged out of his home . James was currently in the living room waiting for his father to come home. He kept telling James he had some good news for him, that and a new surprise. James could only frown at that when ever his dad brought home a new surprise it was only new mom. And she only lasted about a week. Because well, James always scared her away . He had never cared for a mom. James thought that him and his dad were doing just fine without one.

So here he was now sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table as he played the new Modern Warfare game. He had just gotten into it when he heard his dad come in the room.

"Son feet off the table" said. James rolled his eyes and didn't budge.

"What you want pops? I'm busy" James replied simply his eyes didn't look away from the tv . Mr. Diamond frowned at this and stood in front of the t.v. James looked up now and he sneered at his father.

"Do you not see im busy" He said through gritted teeth. His father smirked at him.

"I have something for you" His father replied . James rolled his eyes and put the controller down on the table. He arose from where he was sitting and made his way to the kitchen. His father hot in his tracks . James sat on the counter and turned on the sink washing out a cup, then changing his mind and opening up a bag of chips.

"Those are not yours son" His dad said. James shrugged and ate them anyways.

"So whatchu got fo' me?" James asked.

Just as his father was about to reply there was a knock on the door . His father smiled and stood up going to open the door.

"He's at the door now."

James smirked. He? Did his dad all of a sudden become interested in guys? Whatever happened to him needing a mother figure . Jams shrugged and looked down still eating from the bag of chips that lay in his lap . When he looked back up his eyes shot open. James saw that hottest little piece of ass standing before him. He had short dirty blonde hair and cute little green eyes. He was shorter then James. And he had this innocent thing about him. James liked the innocent ones . Oh yeah he liked them a lot.

"Son this is Kendall" His father said . James nodded and looked the boy up and down again, then shrugged.

"And...?" James questioned hoping that his father would say what he wanted to hear.

"He's your new live in boyfriend"

James smirked. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Upstairs now.I'll play with you later" James said. Kendall nodded quickly and turned on his heels to leave . But James father stopped him.

"Son I said he's your boyfriend. Not your play thing. Treat him well or else" stated. He pointed a finger at his son. Who raised his hands in defense . And with that he left the two boys in the kitchen. Kendall stood awkwardly not knowing if he should speak. He looked around at the big kitchen. There were a few maids that were cleaning. They looked over at the blonde every so often and he gave them a shy smile.A few smiled back and the others just didn't make eye contact.

"Sit" James said. And Kendall sat.

James jumped off the counter and made his way towards Kendall . Then he bent down and captured the boys lips with his. This took Kendall by surprise and he opened his mouth to gasp. James took the opportunity and plunged his tongue forward into the poor boys mouth. He hit all of the boys sweet spots on his first try. Kendall writhed underneath him. He was scared out of his mind at the contact . Then, James pulled away smiling at the boy.

"Come on upstairs. I'm gonna have a lot of fun having you as my new boyfriend" Kendall nodded. "Lots and lots of fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

He was trapped. In a place he had never been to. And He was just plain scared . James Diamond was nothing like Kendall had thought he would be. Kendall assumed he would come of as this scary person who just needed someone to love him. Thats how it always happened in the movies,the books,etc. James Diamond was nothing like that. James appeared as this scary and, mean person who didn't give a crap about what you thought. When on the inside James was actually just plain scary and mean. He had piercings and tattoos. Not to mention he was in a gang. Of course he was in a gang. Arnt all the bad kids in gangs now a days? Well, that's just what Kendall assumed. What if James wanted him to join his gang? Kendall wouldn't be able to handle that, he just wouldn't. And that's where he was now actually. In a car with James, going to meet his gang.

Kendall hadn't said a word to James the whole car ride. James didn't mind though. Mostly because James loved to talk. When he wasn't talking he was irritated because he just always had something to say . So when Kendall didn't talk, James took an instant liking to the kid. Maybe he wouldn't be to harsh on him. Then, Kendall coughed without covering his mouth and James hated him again. If there was anything that James hated the most it was when people coughed and didn't cover their mouths. That was an easy way to get on his bad side.

James casually pulled up to an abandoned factory. He looked over at Kendall and winked at him.

"Get out." James said opening the door and stepping out of his car. It was a normal car for any rich kid. It was a small two door car, it was a shiny silver color and it was a 2011 car. Which they barely sold anymore.*James walked up to the door of the factory, expecting to have Kendall behind him. He was upset when he saw the blonde was still sitting in the car. Probably scared out of his mind. James rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I said get out.!" James shouted at him. That seemed to grab the boys attention, because he was out of the car instantly and by James side but he wouldn't make eye contact with James, he was to afraid. James just casually wrapped his arm around Kendall's small like shoulders and pulled him close.

"Listen Here, you better not embarrass me in here. And if someone talks to you, talk back. There are only a few people who will tolerate you. I happen to be one of them. But if you embarrass me in any way. I swear I will hurt you" Kendall nodded his head and took a huge gulp. What had he honestly gotten himself into in the last week?

* * *

Walking into see eight people who were scary just like James was terrifying for Kendall. They were all big and scary and just...scary. And here he was poor innocent little straight A student whose never even had a relationship before now . James motioned for him to sit down in between two guys that didn't look that scary . One was a small Latino who was smirking at Kendall. Kendall gave him a shy smile and sat down. The other was a small pale boy who had hit the Latino in the arm.

"Ow! Logan what was that?" The Latino shouted at the pale one, Logan as he said it. Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at him.

"Stop flirting with every damn person you meet!" He shouted laying back on the couch they were seated on. The Latino rolled his eyes.

"I aint flirting with him! I Don't even know his name babe!" the Latino shouted. Kendall sat awkwardly as the two fought. So far he had picked up on their names. The Latino being Carlos and the pale boy being Logan. He had also found out they were obviously a couple. He tried to ignore them and looked around at the other people who were seated in the small like room. The main person to catch his eye had been none other than Dak Zevon. Kendall had had a crush on said boy for who knows how long. Maybe since eighth grade year? What was he doing here? Kendall observed him thoroughly. Said boy hadn't even acknowledged his presence yet. He was to busy smoking a cigarette and being kissed by some girl he didn't know who.

James had caught on to Kendall's staring and it made him angry. Kendall was his supposed boyfriend, why was he checking out Zevon? James cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat causing everyone to pay attention. He smirked, he loved attention.

"You guys may have or May not have noticed. But there's a pretty little blonde sitting in between Logan and Carlos. That is my new boyfriend. And If Any of you touch him, in anyway! I will kill you. And you all know I will do you've seen it before" James said with a smart attitude. His pointless speech was pointed more of towards Dak who just shrugged and went back to swapping spit with a random girl. Everyone else just nodded and ignored him. James watched Kendall with amazement. They had been sitting there for merely an hour and he hadn't said a thing to anyone. Then again, neither had James. Now, James had decided to introduce everyone.

He swirled in his chair and smirked at the blonde boy. He was just quietly looking at the floor,probably still scared out of his mind.

"Hey Kendall!" he said and his eyes met light green ones. "I want you to meet my gang!" James said and winked at him. Kendall nodded and looked around at the people that were there. James motioned for the boy to come and sit in his lap, so Kendall slowly got up and moved over to sit next to James. But James growled quietly and pointed to his lap. Kendall nodded furiously and sat in the pretty boys lap . James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him close.

"Now the two you were just sitting next to, that was Logan and Carlos. Carlos is kinda jumpy but he's a pretty cool guy. The nerdy looking one is his boyfriend Logan. He's a drama queen so don't talk to Carlos." James explained. Kendall had figured this out when the two had started arguing though.

"Next, is my sister. Aryelle. She'll probably be your only friend." James said waving at a blonde haired girl who had just walked in. She waved back and walked over to them cautious of the boy in James' lap. The girl was covered in piercing and had a tattoo on her neck that read "Aryelle" in black cursive . She had on dark blue skinny jeans and an Automatic Loveletter T-shirt on, followed by a black jacket. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with green extensions hanging down her cheek . She was carrying nothing but an old blue ipod and a guitar case on her back.

"Who's this?" She questioned as she reached them. She eyed Kendall up and down and frowned.

"This is Kendall. My boyfriend/ play toy." James said with a nodded and stared at the blonde.

"Hi" Kendall said quietly, he was staring at the ground to afraid to meet her eyes.

"I'm usually remarkably good-natured...Try me on a day that doesn't end in y." She said and walked away from the two. Kendall, shocked, watched her leave with wide eyes. James laughed.

"She's in a mood, ignore her. She'll get over it once she realizes your not trying to steal me from her . Over here, we have little Sarah" James said. The girl looked up panicked and then calmed once she realized someone had just simply said her name in a sentence . She had black and brown hair with purple extensions in the front. Her clothes were full black besides her grey skinny jeans . She had part of an ear phone in one ear while the other side dangled .She also wore a black necklace in the shape of a circle which had a diamond in it . She waved at the boy and looked down at the floor . Kendall smiled at her. He thought he might like her.

"And then there's Lola and Lucas. The twins." James said pointing to a pair at the table. The girl was seated on the table and the boy in the chair. They were talking about who knows what and didn't even hear their names as they talked on and on . They both had chestnut colored hair and sneakers on. Besides that the two looked totally different . The only thing that could be understood from what they were saying was when the girl, Lola he assumed, shouted "I know,right?"

"James why am I here?" Kendall asked quietly. James smirked he had been waiting for Kendall to ask that question all day. He had actually put some thought into it. James never put thought into anything. So when his dad brought Kendall home and said that he was going to be living with them for awhile, he had to actually think about what to do with him. Then it hit him.

"Your going to be the newest member of my gang" James said simply.

"W-What?" Kendall asked finally looking the boy in the eyes. James nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I Stutter?" He asked. Kendall shook his head and frowned.

"But What...what...how could I possibly help your gang? I'm to..nice." Kendall tried to explain. James nodded.

"I Know, your to innocent. But that's why I want ya hear wit me. Your so cute and innocent nobody woulda even think about hurtin ya. You could come in handy for somtin'." James explained. Kendall nodded, he was officially scared out of his mind.

What had he honestly gotten himself into?


End file.
